mtvrealworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Theo Bradley
Theo Bradley is an original roommate on Real World Seattle: Bad Blood. Theo comes to the house with the weight of his past still on his shoulders. The first roommate he meets is Tyara, who he instantly hits it off with. The two grew close in their early weeks in Seattle, and they develop feelings for each other. When Kassius arrives, Theo isn't thrilled. However, he promises himself to try to keep his cool being around Kass. But the tension between the the two prove to be too much when they get into a fight, resulting in Theo going home. Bio The cousins were thick as thieves and best friends until a dorm-room bust would alter the course of Theo’s future forever and create a rift that even family ties couldn’t prevent. The backstory: The relatives were roomies together at Eastern, where Theo had a full-ride scholarship to play football (and this is where the “he said, he said,” begins). Theo stated he had warned Kassius not to keep weed in their dorm because if caught, he’d suffer the consequences. According to Theo, Kassius ignored his warnings and hid marijuana in one of Theo’s Muscle Milk bottles. When cops searched their dorm room after a call was made about the “smell of marijuana,” the pot was discovered, and Theo shouldered the blame as Kassius watched silently. However, Kassius has a different take. He says that the weed was Theo’s, and when the police showed up, they split up possessions to be searched. The police not only found the weed but counterfeit money that Theo had stashed in his wallet. Theo was taken out in cuffs, while Kassius was off the hook. The repercussions were massive: Not only did Theo serve two days in jail and a year on probation, but he was also suspended from school and kicked off of the team. His very promising football career was destroyed. Theo holds the record for longest kick return in high school in Illinois history and was the first black quarterback recruited at his Catholic high school. Since the incident, Theo has shunned Kassius -- when they’re at family get-togethers, Theo won’t acknowledge Kassius’ presence, and they rarely talk. The two are now very competitive with each other, and Theo was infuriated to hear that Kassius also interviewed for MTV. Kassius says that it was Theo’s jealousy and anger that caused Theo to fall out with him. There’s no doubt this blood rivalry will make waves in the house. - from mtv.com After Real World After leaving Seattle, Theo went back to Kankakee and pursued modeling. He gets noticed from the locals for being on the show. He and Kassius do not speak, but he has kept in touch with Jordan and Anika. Theo has competed on The Challenge. The Challenge appearances Weeks after she left Seattle, Theo, along with Anika, headed to Thailand to participate in the 29th season of The Challenge. External links #Theo's Challenge Wiki Page Category:Cast Members Category:Male Cast Members Category:Real World Seattle: Bad Blood Category:The Challenge Cast Members